gleevocalfusionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Alexander Montgomery
Robert Alexander Montgomery (usually known as Robbie) is a character in BrittanaAndKlaineLover's fanfic "Vocal Fusion." Robbie, created by Flymypretties, made his first appearance in Season 1, Episode 2 of Vocal Fusion. 'Original Information' Full name: Robert Alexander Montgomery Nickname: Robbie/Bobby (to friends), Montster/Monster (generally), Bobcat (to his family), Montgomery (to teachers) Age (must be 15-17): 17 Grade: Junior Gender: Male Sexuality: Gay Vocal Range: Baritone (but with a fairly good range) Social Status: Rebel Stereotype: Badboy persona - very different in reality Talents: Charm, wit, writing (wants to be an author/journalist), academics, basketball, singing, pranks, excellent violinist Flaws: Reputation, rebelliousness can get him in trouble, temper, pranks, being a jackass, self-conscious about background Personality: Robbie is fun-loving but a serial jackass in school. He cares deeply and can be hurt by those he cares for. At the same time, he hurts a lot of people with his actions. He is kind, loyal, loves his family and friends, very quick-witted and acid-tongued, and very physical when unable to express himself through speech. He can be very cruel, rude and spiteful. Robbie has a heck of a temper, and enjoys playing pranks and breaking the rules. He is easily angered by privileged "spoilt little rich kids with too much money and not enough sense" and hates how they throw their weight and money around. Description: About 6', short black hair, blue eyes, protuberant ears, very nice smile, surprisingly normal clothes, definitely more masculine than the stereotypical gay guy Audition Song: Johnny and Mary - Placebo version (originally Robert Palmer) Favorite Artists/ Music genre /bands etc: Rock, mainly 80s, rock'n'roll; big fan of Jimi Hendrix, the Clash, Queen, Johnny Cash, Genesis, Placebo, Maximo Park, ELP, Led Zepplin, etc. Also likes classical music - Smetna, Beethoven, etc. Particularly likes Yngwie Malmsteen and David Garrett Background: Robbie grew up in one of the rougher areas of New York (around Queens), and is a scholarship student. He grew up with his parents and two younger siblings, whom he is very close to. Robbie has a part time job to help out his family at Starbucks, and was part of a gang of smokers, drinkers, stoners, etc. They damaged property and threatened other people, Robbie having spent a couple of nights at the station because of it. Although he keeps up his badboy act at school, he's left the gang and is cleaning up his act. He loves to write, often using it to express himself, and is writing his first novel in his free time; he also loves his violin he found in a thrift store. He's had previous relationships, but usually lacks commitment, and they never ended well. Despite it usually being his fault, each break up has affected him. Surprisingly he hasn't encountered much prejudice due to his sexuality. He was made to join glee after almost setting fire to a dumpster, but most people are surprised to find he's actually enjoying it. He has a history of getting into fights with popular and rich kids, and won't stand for anyone making fun of his background. Portrayer: Colin Morgan Other Information: He is a member of the school newspaper (hoping to be editor) and the orchestra. He is a Christian, and hates the institution of popularity. He also enjoys coffee, crime programs and Chinese food. 'In Glee: Vocal Fusion' In Season 1, Episode 2, Robbie is shown skipping Science class with close friend Elizabeth Marie Greenwood. They go to the car park where Elizabeth offers Robbie a cigarette, which he politely refuses. Elizabeth then suggests setting fire to a nearby dumpster. Robbie is reluctant, but after Elizabeth eggs him on, he pulls out a lighter. The two are caught in the act by Mr. James Holloway. Despite Elizabeth trying to take the blame, Mr. Holloway believes Robbie to be responsible and thinks Elizabeth is trying to cover for him. Robbie cuts off her protests and takes the blame, being taken to Mr. William David Hall's office for skipping class and attempted arson while Elizabeth returns to Science. Mr. Hall suggests that Robbie join Glee Club as punishment "so he can concentrate on other things than vandalizing." Mr. Holloway is not initially impressed at this idea, since they do not know if Robbie can sing. Mr. Hall insists that Robbie audition and try his best, or he will think up another punishment instead. Mr. Holloway still seems displeased with the prospect, but tells Robbie to audition the next day and "don't be late!" Robbie then returns to Science class, where Elizabeth tries to apologise for getting him in trouble. He dismisses her apologies and tells her it's all okay. He informs her of Mr. Hall's punishment of him joining Glee Club, both teenagers agreeing that Mr. Hall seems pretty cool. Elizabeth agrees to audition with Robbie, since the dumpster fire was her idea.